As Love Spicy - Chapitre 1 - Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris
by Keichira
Summary: Voila donc ma premiere fanfic sur un visual novel connus pour le nom d'Amour sucré. Si vous laissez une critique : Merci d'être précis. Ma fiction reprend beaucoup l'histoire du jeu. Mais c'est pour les personnes qui ne connaisent pas et qui peut être graçe à cela auront envie de commencer à jouer ! ) bonne lecture à vous !


**- Prologue -**

Malheureusement dans un couple il n'existe pas de manuel d'explication sur comment faire ou comment réagir face à l'autre. Aucun couple n'est parfait et honnêtement aucun couple ne sera jamais parfait. Car il n'existe pas de petit ami ou de petite amie de rêve. Il existe des filles jalouses et des garçons distants, des filles paranos et des garçons égoïstes, des filles un peu chiantes et des garçons saoulant.

Mais c'est ce qui fait vivre un couple. C'est grâce aux différences de l'autre qu'on avance.

Tu avais ta personnalité surprenante au premier abord. Tu peux être méchant, blessant, saoulant, égoïste, borné, distant. Mais au fond, tu es d'une incroyable douceur.

Je t'aime. Comme tu as été dans le passé. Comme tu es dans le présent. Comme tu seras dans l'avenir.

Je repense parfois à nos jeunes années, dans ce lycée. Te souviens-tu ? Tu ne le savais surement pas, mais en ce temps là, tous en toi me fasciné. La simple pensé de m'imaginai te parler normalement et sans gêne était impossible. C'était impossible.

Parce que, même si je disais que tomber amoureuse de toi avait prit beaucoup de temps. Je mentais.

En réalité, je t'ai aimé, dès notre première rencontre.

**- Chapitre 1 - Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris.**

Je m'appelle Selene, j'ai 16 ans et j'ai emménagé à Amoris. C'est une petite ville tranquille qui n'est pas très connue. Je vis toutes seul dans un petit appartement, mon père adore voyager. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les voyages, mais étant mineur, je dois être scolarisé. Donc mon père m'a trouvé cette petite ville. Et m'a inscrite dans ce lycée qui est Sweet Amoris.

C'est un bâtiment assez grand, qui n'a pas l'air vieux. J'espère que ça se passera bien. Je suis entrée dans le lycée. Le couloir était bordé de casier. J'ai à peine fait un pas dans celui ci que quelqu'un me surprit avec un:

?:" Bonjour Mademoiselle Selene !"

J'ai sursauté en laissant tomber mon sac à bandoulière et les mains ramenées à ma poitrine:

Directrice:" Oh, je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur mon enfant"

Selene:" B-Bonjour madame la directrice"

C'était une vieille femme avec un tailleur rose avec des lunettes et un chignon. Assez petite plus petite encore que moi qui ne fait qu'un mètre cinquante six. Quelle frousse elle m'a fichu:

Directrice:" Je suis sortis tous spécialement pour vous accueillir"

Selene:" M-merci Madame..."

Directrice:" Bon aller valider votre inscription auprès de Nathaniel dans la salle des délégués et récupéré votre emplois du temps. Je dois vite y aller j'ai du travaille. Oh ! Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris !"

Selene:" Merci Madame, bonne journée"

Elle s'empressa de retourner dans son bureau accompagné par ses bruits de talons sur le sol. J'ai ramassé mon sac en soupirant. J'espère que les gens ne déboulent pas comme ça à un croisement de couloir, mon cœur ne le supportera pas sinon. Bon, elle a dit Nathaniel en salle des délégués. Mais ou est ce ? Elle aurait pu me dire...Je remarque une salle sur ma droite avec un porte laissant apparaitre une petite vitre. Ça ne ressemble pas à une salle de classe, qui sais c'est peut être la fameuse salle.

Je frappe à la porte et ouvre doucement en passant ma tête. La salle était grande et des tables étaient disposées en rond comme pour une réunion. Je ne me suis pas trompé de salle. Du moins j'espère :

Selene:" Bonjour ? Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Un Jeune homme blond aux yeux marron vient m'accueillir. Il est beau...Il sourie:

?:" Oui c'est pourquoi ?"

Selene:" Euh je cherche Nathaniel, l'auriez vous vus ?"

Nathaniel:" C'est moi"

Selene:" Ah, bonjour, la directrice m'envoie pour valider mon inscription et prendre mon emplois du temps"

Nathaniel:" Tu t'appelle ?"

Selene:" Selene"

Nathaniel:" D'accord, un instant s'il te plaît"

Il farfouilla dans une armoire et sortit un classeur qu'il mit sur une table. Il l'ouvrit et chercha:

Nathaniel:" Ah, mince, il n'est pas encore classé par ordre alphabétique ça va prendre du temps..."

Selene:" Je peux repasser ?"

Nathaniel:" Je suis désolé, je fais au plus vite, ça te donnera l'occasion de visité le lycée et de rencontré les autres élèves"

J'ai sourit, c'est un garçon très polie et il a l'air gentil. En général les garçons trop organisé m'ennuient. Je lui fais un geste de la main avant de sortir en disant:

Selene:" D'accord merci !"

J'entre dans la salle en face de celle des délégués. Cette fois, c'est une salle de cours. Je remarque une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts qui lis un livre, elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourie:

?:" Oh bonjour ! Tu es nouvelle ?"

Selene:" O-oui, je m'appelle Selene, contente de te rencontré"

Iris:" Moi c'est Iris, de même ! Wow ! J'aime beaucoup ton style ! Tes cheveux c'est du naturel ?!"

J'étais un peu gêné, c'est vrai que mon style est un peu spécial pas seulement dans les vêtements. Mais surtout dans le visage. D'abord se qui est flagrant c'est que je me teins les cheveux en mauves. Je me demande pourquoi elle m'a demandé si c'était naturel, c'est logique que non...Ensuite que je porte des lentilles, une jaune à gauche et une rosée à droite. Puis dans les vêtements, je porte principalement du noir associé à une autre couleur. Disons que j'aime les couleurs assez sombre, sinon pour moi se n'est que le noir et une autre couleur primaire:

Selene sourit:" Merci. Non c'est une teinture"

Iris:" Ne reste pas là ! Vient t'assoir !"

J'ai pris un siège près d'elle, c'est drôle de croiser des jeunes si accueillant. :

Iris:" C'est rare d'avoir de nouveaux élèves, tu viens d'où ?"

Selene:" Dernièrement ? De Paris"

Iris:" Dernièrement ? Comment ça ?"

Selene:" Mon père voyage beaucoup. Le dernière endroit ou j'étais avant de venir ici était Paris."

Iris:" C'est trop bien de voyager ! Tu a de la chance !"

Selene:" Oui, j'aime beaucoup ça, mais résultat je ne rester jamais longtemps dans un collège. Le dernier j'ai réussi à y faire une demie année"

Iris:" ça doit être dur quand on a des amis..."

Selene:" Oui un peu, c'est pour ça que je ne m'en fait que très peu"

Iris:" Et tu reste ici combien de temps ?"

Selene sourit:" Je vais rester ici toutes mes années de lycée jusqu'au bac"

Iris se mit à faire un sourire enjoué en m'attrapant les mains:

Iris:" C'est génial ! On va être amie alors ? Tu pourra me raconter tes voyages ? ça me passionne !"

Selene gêné:" D-D'accord Iris"

Iris:" tu es en quelle classe ?"

Selene:" A normalement, d'après le dossier d'inscription"

Iris:" Super ! C'est cette salle ! Je suis aussi en A"

Je ne serais pas seul, je connais déjà une personne, c'est bien. J'avais peur d'être un peu mise à l'écart pour mon premier jour. Iris semble très gentille et très ouverte, c'est agréable de rencontrer des filles comme elle:

Selene:" Pardon, je vais te laisser, je visite encore un peu le lycée"

Iris:" Oh D'accord, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"

Selene:" Non, je te remercie mais je voudrais découvrir par moi même et je ne voudrais surtout pas te dérangé."

Iris: " D'accord bon et bien on se revoit en cours ?"

Selene:" C'est d'accord"

Je me suis levais pour me diriger vers la sortit de la salle, Iris me fait au revoir de la main. J'i continuer de visiter l'intérieur du lycée pendant une demie heure. Il y avait une autre Salle de cours mais B. Au fond du couloir des escaliers et une porte sur le côté surement un placard. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers la sortie pour visité la cours. Un groupe de fille me bouscula en riant:

Selene:" Hey !"

?:" Hum ? Quoi ? Oh une nouvelle. Encore plus laide que l'autre"

Selene:" Autre...?"

Il y a une autre nouvelle élève à Sweet Amoris, je ne savais pas ...:

Selene:" Tu pourrais t'excusai !"

?:" Moi ? M'excuser ? Vous entendez ça les filles ? Je rêve, c'est toi qui ne t'est pas écarté !"

C'est une fille blonde aux yeux verts avec un petit air sournois, accompagné de deux autres filles. Une qui était châtain aux yeux jaunâtres et une autre asiatique avec l'air aussi peste qu'elle:

Lee:" Oui on a vu Ambre"

Charlotte:" Je crois avoir vu Nathaniel qui traité son dossier, elle s'appelle Selene"

Ambre:" Selene ? Tu parle d'un nom...en tous cas un bon conseil ne t'approche pas de Nathaniel ou tu auras affaire à moi. Venait les filles on s'en va"

Et elles partent en reprenant leurs ricanements. Il fallait bien que dans un lycée il y est des pestes de ce genre. Et que voulait-elle dire en parlant de Nathaniel ? Oh d'ailleurs, il a sens doute trouvé mon dossier. Je devrais aller le voir et lui en touché deux mots:

?:" ça va Selene rien de cassé ?"

Selene:" Ah ?"

Un petit garçon chétif à lunettes et avec une coupe au bol châtain me tend la main:

Selene:" K-Ken ?!"

Kentin:" Et oui, je suis content que tu te souviennes de moi !"

Selene:" Que fait tu ici ?"

J'ai attrapé sa main et il me releva difficilement, il n'est pas costaud pour un garçon. Kentin est un élève de mon ancien collège, celui ou j'ai fais ma demie année c'est à dire celui de Paris. Je me demande se qu'il fait ici:

Kentin:" et bien, mon père m'a inscrit ici. C'est génial j'avais peur de ne connaitre personne !"

Selene:" Oui c'est bien."

C'était donc lui l'autre élève. J'espère que c'est bien son père qui l'a inscrit et non une ruse pour me suivre. Ken n'est pas méchant, juste un peu collant. J'étais la seul fille à bien vouloir lui adresser la parole au collège. Ça ne me déranger pas, je le trouve très gentil. C'est juste qu'il est parfois fatiguant. Mais il peut se montrer parfois tellement adorable:

Selene:" Tu à validé ton inscription ?"

Kentin:"Oui, j'ai du attendre que le délégué trouve mon dossier."

Selene:" Il a du trouver le mien. Bon je te laisse, je vais voir si c'est le cas"

Kentin:" D'accord à plus tard Selene ! à moins que je ne t'accompagne..."

Selene sourire gêné:" Je sais ou s'est t'inquiète pas"

Kentin:" D'accord !"

En faite, je veux juste aller visiter la cours avant. Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment que Ken me tienne compagnie...Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être tranquille non ?

Il y avait un gymnase sur la droite du lycée et de l'autre côté un jardin. J'y ferais bien une sieste en attendant...Je voulais mis dirigé mais soudainement je me suis percuté à quelqu'un. Pas encore la peste de tous à l'heure sinon je vous jure que je vais là ...

J'ai relevé la tête pour voir devant moi, un garçon aux cheveux mie long rouge et aux yeux noir. Il porte une veste en cuire et un t-shirt rouge avec un symbole en crâne. On dirais un punk...ou je sais pas trop..Plutôt un look rock and roll en faite...pis le symbole sur son t'shirt ne met pas inconnue mais impossible de poser un nom dessus :

?:" Tu peux pas faire attention ?"

Selene:" Ah..."

J'avoue avoir eu le souffle coupé, il était plutôt effrayant l'animal. Et sa voix n'était pas des plus rassurante, ça change de Nathaniel et sa voix toute mielleuse...euh j'ai dis mielleuse ? Euh...bref... Mais hors de question de me laisser faire cette fois :

Selene froncent les sourcils:" T-T'avais cas regarder devant toi !"

Je n'avais vraiment pas l'air convaincante avec mes jambes qui flageolent et ma petite taille mais bon, je n'ai pas détourné le regard ! Ça vos une médaille non ? ...non ?:

?:" Je fais que ça mais t'es tellement petite que je t'avais pas vue"

Selene: "P-petite ?!"

J'avoue avoir pris une mine de 4 mètres de long, j-je me suis fait...clacher ?!:

?:" Fait gaffe de pas te faire écrasé"

Et encore un cl...je vais le...

Il passa à côté de moi et s'en alla vers un banc. J'y crois pas, petite ! Bon oui, c'est vrai mais on ne dit pas ça comme ça au gens ! Une peste, un rebelle c'est quoi le prochain coup ? Je soupire, bon je suppose que Nathaniel dois avoir finit. Je lui demanderais...

Qui est ce rebelle...?

Je me suis donc redirigé vers la salle des délégués. :

Selene:" Nathaniel ?"

Nathaniel:" Ah Selene, j'ai trouvais ton dossier. je ne peux pas validé ton inscription. Ton dossier n'est pas complet. Tu ne peux pas adhérer au lycée"

Selene:" Quoi ?!"

Nathaniel:" Je plaisante, tu aurais vue ta tête"

Selene:" C-C'est pas drôle, j'ai vraiment eu peur là..."

Nathaniel:" Excuse-moi. En tous cas il manque juste une photo au dossier, il faudra aussi un trombone"

Selene:"Je peux faire une photo ou ?"

Nathaniel:" Je pense qu'une photo de photomaton ferait l'affaire"

Selene:" D'accord j'y coure ! Euh...juste une ou deux questions."

Nathaniel:" Va s'y c'est mon travail"

Selene:" J'en ai marre de ses 3 pestes, une blonde qui se prend pour une diva et ses deux larbins. Et en plus je crois bien qu'elle flash sur toi, tu es prévenu.

Nathaniel:" Euh...Ambre est ma sœur..."

Oh la boulette...Comment une fille si peste peut être la sœur d'un garçon si adorable sérieux:

Selene:" Ok je sors..."

Nathaniel:" Ce n'est rien, tu ne savais pas ahaha. On va dire qu'elle aime bien qu'on l'a respecte"

Selene:" Dernière question: ...C'est qui la tomate dehors ?"

Nathaniel:" Oh...Tu a fais la connaissance de Castiel, il n'est pas très fréquentable crois moi."

Selene:" D'accord...bon je te ramène la photo et le trombone très vite !"

Je suis vite sortit, bon je vais d'abord chercher un trombone.

Castiel, hein ? Pas fréquentable ? Je suis curieuse de savoir à quel point. Papa m'a toujours dit d'éviter ce genre de type. Mais...j'ai une drôle d'impression. Et puis, papa n'est pas là. J'ai croisé Ken et lui est demander s'il avait un trombone. Bien sur, il n'en avait pas. Il n'est pas très futé mais il est d'une grande gentillesse. Je suis donc retourné en salle de cours ou il y avait Iris. Elle a sourit en me voyant. Je lui ai demandais, mais elle non plus:

Iris sourit:" Peut être que Violette en a"

Selene:" Violette ..?"

Iris:" Je suis sur que tu t'entendras bien avec elle. Va dans le jardin du club de jardinage"

Selene:" Il y a des clubs ?"

Iris:" Bien sur, tu n'a pas encore choisit le tiens ? Nathaniel te le demandera surement après ta validation"

Selene:" D'accord, je vais aller lui demander. Merci Iris."

Je suis donc ressortie du lycée pour aller vers le club de jardinage, je me suis souvenu du jardin que j'avais vu. J'y suis donc retourné.

J'ai remarqué une petite serre en verre. Je me suis approché. C'était un petit jardin, je me suis approché du part terre de fleur puis me suis baissé. Elles ne sont pas très bien entre tenu...J'ai relevé la tête, j'entends un petit bruit sourd comme... un bruit de crayon papier assez rapide...j'ai toujours eu une bonne ouïe.

Ça provenait de derrière la serre. J'ai longé le petit bâtiment. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets était assise contre le mur de la serre avec un crayon de papier et un cahier de dessin. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué.

Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seul à me teindre les cheveux de cette couleur:

Selene: "Excuse-moi ?"

? Sursaute en cachant son cahier: Ah !?"

Selene: " P-pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur. Je cherche Violette, tu l'a connais ?"

Violette:" C-c'est moi ... qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Elle porte bien sa teinture. Elle était toute frêle et timide, elle ne croisé même pas une seul fois mon regard. Elle est vraiment nerveuse. Elle ne parle pas a beaucoup de monde on dirait.:

Selene:" Je m'appelle Selene. Je cherche un trombone, Iris m'a dit que je pouvais te demander..."

Violette:" Oh, o-oui bien sur...j'en est plein sur moi"

Selene:" Tu dessiné ?"

Violette rougit:" N-ne te moque pas..."

Selene:" Pourquoi je le ferais ? "

Violette:" C'est que tous le monde trouve ça gamin"

Selene:" Qui tous le monde ?"

Violette:" A-Ambre"

Je me suis mis à soupirer. Violette semble assez influençable. Je me suis assis pas loin d'elle puis est ramené mon sac sur mes genoux, elle me regarde curieuse. Je sors une pochette bleu nuit de mon sac et lui tend:

Violette: " C'est quoi ?"

Selene:" Regarde"

Elle l'a saisie et l'ouvrit, c'était plein de dessin que j'avais fait. Quelque un seulement des croquis, d'autre coloré et d'autre seulement repassé au noir. Elle me regarde étonné:

Selene:" Je dessine aussi de temps en temps, je me fiche de se que disent les autres, je dessine pour moi et pas pour eux. Ne les écoute pas et surtout pas cette peste d'Ambre."

Elle avait l'air touché par mon geste et mes paroles, peut être que je me trompe mais je l'avais vue sourire une seconde:

Selene:" Jpeux avoir ce trombone maintenant ?"

Violette:" Ah euh o-oui !"

Elle farfouilla dans son sac manquant de faire tombé le cahier sur lequel elle s'appuie avec sa feuille pour dessiner. Heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de le rattrapé avant qu'il heurte le sol. Visiblement c'était un cahier de math, raaah les math...je les ai en horreur...je n'ai jamais compris en quoi les théorèmes serviraient dans la vie active...surtout si on fait par exemple boucher. Franchement...je ne vois pas le boucher faire une forme dans son jambon et essayais de faire le théorème de Pythagore...ça serait drôle n'empêche...:

Violette: " voila !"

Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je le prends et me lève :

Selene:" Merci, euh dit tu te teint les cheveux ?"

Violette surprise: " Non c'est naturel ..."

Selene:"...ok...encore merci"

Bon plus que la photo d'identité, mais je ne sais pas ou la faire...je peux peut être demandé à Ken...:

Selene:" Ken ?"

Kentin:" Ouiii ?!"

Il semblait tous content que je lui adresse la parole. Comme à chaque fois que je le fais d'ailleurs:

Selene:" Ou es ce que tu a fais ta photo d'identité ?"

Kentin:" Dans un photomaton"

Selene:"...nan sans dec ? Je voulais dire ou..."

Kentin:" Oh pardon, et bien en ville dans un magasin de bazars"

Selene:" Merci Ken" dit je avec un sourire

Kentin:" Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"

Selene:" Merci Ken, c'est gentil mais je vais y aller tout seul. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger"

Kentin:" Bon d'accord..."

J'ai sortie de mon sac une paire de roller, m'assit pour les mètrent et ranger mes Vans dans mon sac. Si je n'ai que mes rollers dans mon sac ? Oui en même temps je ne savais pas quel cours j'avais aujourd'hui alors bon. Et puis comme moyen rapide de parcourir la ville n'y a pas mieux. Bon en gros, je me fiche un peu des cours et je préfère mettre n'importe quoi dans mon sac, voila, content ?

Je me suis mis sur mes pieds et me suis dirigé vers la grille de sortit du lycée. Ah, j'adore cette sensation quand je roule avec mes rollers noirs. La vitesse. J'ai donc parcourus la ville passant devant beaucoup de magasins, mais pas celui qui m'intéresse. J'ai longuement cherché, repassant même devant des magasins que j'avais déjà vus. Je finis par désespère. Comment un magasin peut être si difficile à trouver dans une si petite ville. Oh moins je sais ou est le super marché pour mes courses. Ou le magasin de livre et de papeterie pour mes loisirs ou encore celui de musique. Mais...

IL EST OU CE BAZARS !?

Je me suis heurté à quelqu'un et est finit sur mon arrière train. J'ai relevé brusquement la tête en fronçant les sourcils ,prête à feuler:

Selene:" Tu peux pas faire at..."

C'était un bien étrange garçon. Aux cheveux blancs avec les pointes noirs et les yeux vairons. Habiller un peu co-comme...comment dire, un prince ? Je ne sais pas trop le nom de ces vêtements, mais je crois que c'est la mode victorienne. Je ne suis pas très fringues habituellement mais je trouve vraiment ces vêtements baux. Même si je sais que ça ne mirais pas du tous. Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux si spéciaux en les clignant d'étonnement:

?: " Pardon, tu t'es fais mal ?"

Selene:" Ah !"

Il a une voix assez grave, j'ai un peu reculé surprise. Ma main se posa sur quelque chose, c'était un petit calepin blanc...:

?:" Ah , c'est à moi, j'étais en train de le chercher"

Je me suis relevé en lui tendant:

?:" Merci" dit il en souriant et en saisissant le calepin

Selene:" Je suis désolé, je ne regardé pas ou je roulé"

?:" Moi ce n'est pas mieux. Je regardé le sol à la recherche de ça, donc..."

Je me suis mis à rire, maintenant que j'y pense la scène est comique. Il a l'air gentil. Il a l'air assez jeune. Je me demande si c'est un élève de Sweet Amoris.:

Selene:" Euh dit ?" dit j'en me tripotant les mains

?:" Hum ?"

Selene:" Je cherche le magasin de bazars, serais tu ou il se trouve ?"

?:" Ah oui, il n'est pas loin du magasin de vêtement de mon frère."

Selene:"Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton temps, mais, tu pourrais me montrais ou il est. Parce que ça fait une demi-heure que je tourne en rond...et..."

?:" Pas de soucies, maintenant que tu a retrouver mon carnet, je n'ai plus rien a faire d'autre."

Selene:" Mon sauveur !"

Il m'a donc accompagné jusqu'au magasin de bazars. Il me laisse devant la porte d'entré:

?: " Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ?"

Selene:" Oui oui"

?:" D'accord, et bien je te laisse."

Selene:" Merci encore !"

Il me fit un signe d'au revoir et se retourna pour partir. Il est vraiment gentil. Peut bavard sur le trajet mais gentil. Je commence à entrer dans le bazar et je me rends compte que je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom ou lui est dit le mien. C'est dommage. Je ne le reverrais peut être pas. Tant pis.

à peine suis je entrer que le vendeur s'empressa de m'accueillir. C'était un vieille homme avec une chemise hawaïen:

Homme: "Bonjour mademoiselle !"

Selene:" Euh...B-bonjour"

Homme:" Que cherchez-vous ? Une montre ?! J'ai de jolies montres !"

Selene:" Euh non c'est..."

Homme: " ou un parapluie ?! J'en est pleins !"

Selene:" N-non je cherche..."

Homme:" Ou un mignon petit chaton mâle que voici !"

Un chaton dans un magasin de bazars ?! Nan mais la c'est du n'importe quoi sérieusement ! Il sortit un chaton noir avec des yeux jaunes :

Selene:" N-non c'est pour une photo d'identité"

Homme: " oh ...très bien, je remet le chaton dans la cage...froide...tous seul..."

Raaah...il prend par les sentiments...Le rustre...Le chaton dans ses mains me regarde en ronronnant. AAAH tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ?! J'ai tant bien que mal, essayé de détourné mes yeux de ceux du chaton m-mais rien y faire:

Selene:" Jle prend !"

Homme:" Ah ! Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas résister !"

Selene:" Bien joué..."

Homme:" Bon et bien la cabine du photomaton est juste ici ! Je vous prépare un sac pour vous mettre des suppléments. Je vous offre la nourriture pour chat !"

Selene:" moindre des chose après avoir joué avec mes sentiments..."

Je me suis dirigé vers la cabine de photo. Puis suis rentré dedans. Mes photos prissent, j'ai attendus quelles sortent puis suis moi même sortit de la cabine. Comme promit le vendeur me tendait la cage du chat et un sac de nourriture. Ce vendeur, je vous le dis...c'est le diable en personne... :

Homme:" En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée mademoiselle"

Il n'était pas donnait ce chaton...et j'ai l'air maline à rouler avec mon sac à bandoulière, ma cage avec le chat et mon sac de bouffe...bon. Je ne vais pas retourné au lycée avec lui. J'aurais l'air de quoi ? Pis qu'es qui m'a prit de craquer pour un chaton. Il me regarde à travers le grillage de sa cage avec des petits yeux ronds:

Selene:" T'es un diablotin toi..."

Chaton: "Miiiii"

Selene:" Bon t'a gagné, je fais un arrêt chez moi pour toi...sale bête va..."

Il ronronne. Il n'est pas bête déjà c'est bon à savoir...enfin bon...ou mauvais...je ne sais pas...je sens qu'il va me faire tourner en bourrique celui là. J'ai donc roulé jusqu'à chez moi. Heureusement que je suis en roller, c'est plus rapide.

Devant ce petit loft, je cherche les clés dans mon sac puis les met dans la serrure. J'ouvre la porte et entre. La maison est plongée dans le noir. J'allume. Des cartons étaient encore empilés avec quelques meubles qui trainent. Je vais avoir du boulot ce weekend...

J'ai posé la cage du chaton et l'ouvre doucement. Il sortie en tâtant le sol et en reniflant l'air. Ouais c'est tous aussi nouveau pour toi que pour moi. Je quitte mes rollers et me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ouvre un placard et en sort deux bols qui habituellement me sert pour mes céréales mais bon. Je mets du lait dans un et de petite croquette dans l'autre et les poses sur le parquet de la cuisine. J'entends déjà le chaton courir partout. Il se familiarise vite dis donc, il joue déjà. Je remets mes rollers et me dirige vers la porte:

Selene:" Fait pas de connerie ou je te pends par la queue"

Chaton:" Miiiii"

Il sautille vers moi et saute sur mon pantalon et m'agrippant pour monter:

Selene:" T'espère quand même pas que je vais rester ?"

Chaton:" Miiiii !"

Selene:" J'aurais tous vue..."

Je l'attrape par la peau du cou et essaye de le tiré de mon pantalon. Horreur, son étreinte se resserre:

Selene:" AAAAH mais lâche ! Lâche ! Mais c'est qu'il fait mal en plus ! Au secours enlevé moi ce grimlins de sur moi ! Aaah !"

Chaton:" Miii ! Miii ! Mi !"

J'arrive a le décroché, le pantalon un peu déchiré. Le monstre...Je le pose au sol. Il me regarde encore avec des yeux ronds:

Selene:" Le monstre au yeux de biches...Bon je retourne en cours, sois sage."

Chaton:" Miii !"

Je referme la porte à clés et roule vite jusqu'au lycée. Ce petit démon. Je vous jure.

Arrivé à la grille, je me dirige vers les marches retirant mes rollers et entre dans le local. Directement vers la salle des délégués :

Selene:" Voila les photos ! Et j'espère que c'est bon je me suis fait agresser par un monstre !"

Nathaniel:" U-un monstre ?"

Selene:" Le pire de tous les monstres ! Des poils plus noirs que les ténèbres et des yeux jaunes! C'est un démon ! C'est un ! ...chaton..."

Nathaniel": Un chaton ? euh...bon...merci d'avoir risqué ta vie pour ces ...photos"

Selene:" bref, après ce petit délire de 2 minutes. Voila les photos et le trombone"

Nathaniel:" Merci, bon voila ton emplois du temps et ta carte d'étudiante"

Selene:" Merci ?! Je mérite un médaille !"

Je me suis mit à rire toute seul, je me sent tellement bien dans cette ville que ça y est , je délire. C'est agréable même si Nathaniel me regarde comme ci j'étais une folle. Il avait l'air tous aussi amusé même sans rire. J'ai pris ma carte et mon emploi du temps. Je l'observe un instant. Et bien je tombe sur une heure creuse ou je n'ai aucun cours. Ça commence bien. Et je finis tous les jours à 16h. Elle est pas belle la vie ?:

Selene:" Merci pour tous Nathaniel, on se revoit plus tard !"

Nathaniel:" à plus tard Selene" sourit il

Ah, enfin une bonne chose de faite. Mais que faire maintenant ? J'ai bien envie de dessiner après avoir rencontré Violette mais je ne vais pas aller dans le jardin. C'est son endroit à elle. Et à mon avis, elle n'aime pas vraiment qu'on l'a dérange. Si je vais dans la salle de classe Iris va parler et je ne pourrais pas me concentré...Je l'aime bien mais le dessin demande du silence. Même pas la peine de pensé à la salle des délégués, j'y suis assez allé pour la journée. Dans les couloirs ? Pas la peine non plus pour tomber sur Ambre et ses copines, non merci. Dans la cours ? Ken...En gros j'ai fais tous le tour des endroits ou je pourrais me poser...

Bon, on risque la cours. Je suis ressortit pour aller m'asseoir sur un banc. Aucune alerte concernant Kentin. Bon. Je prends mon sac sur mes genoux et sort un cahier et un crayon de papier. J'observe ma page blanche. Que dessiner maintenant ? Hum...

J'ai soudainement pensée à un portrait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais pensée à faire un petit portrait de lui. Mais j'avais déjà commencé à gribouiller Castiel sur mon cahier. Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'il a de bonne forme pour un dessin. J'aurais pu aussi faire le garçon de cette après midi, ou bien le chaton, ou encore Nathaniel, mais non.

J'ai sentis d'un coup un petit souffle dans mon oreille:

Castiel:" bouh"

Selene:" OUARK !"

J'ai sauté du banc et me suis rétamer par terre en faisant voler mon cahier et mon crayon de surprise, rouge de honte. Heureusement que je n'avais fait que le mannequin et pas tous de suite le visage, sinon il aurait vue que je le dessiné:

Selene:" Q-Q-Ques ce que tu veux ?!"

Castiel:"Héhéhé, le bond que tu a fais"

Selene en faisant la moue:" et moi qui voulais être toutes seul..."

Castiel:" Dans la cours, tu seras jamais seul, j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps"

Selene:" Tu sèche les cours quoi."

Castiel:"..."

Quoi ? J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ? Il se mit à me regarder bizarrement, de haut en bas et redirigea son regard vers le haut et me regarde dans les yeux. Il fait flipper lui...Il se mit à sourire et à croisés les bras :

Castiel :" Tu veux un endroit tranquille ?"

Selene:" Euh..."

Castiel:" Ok, heureusement pour toi que je t'ai à la bonne. Amène-toi."

Il se dirigea vers le local du lycée, je le suis comme son ombre. Pourquoi suivre un garçon comme lui ? La curiosité. Il monta les escaliers du fond du couloir jusqu'en haut du lycée. S'arrête devant un porte et sortit une clé de sa poche:

Selene:" Tu m'emmène ou là ?"

Castiel: Tu va voir"

Il ouvrit la porte en grand. Cela donné sur le toit du lycée. Les rebords n'étaient pas entourés, on aurait pu tomber. Mais ce qui m'avait émerveillé c'était la vue sur toute la ville puis le ciel dégagé. C'était beau. J'apercevais même le magasin de bazars du démon au loin. Et tous les autres. J'essaye aussi de voir ma maison. Je l'apercevais difficilement. Je me suis retourné vers Castiel en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles:

Selene:" Merci ! C'est vraiment génial !"

Castiel:"..."

Selene:" Problem ?"

Castiel:" Nan, c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de montrer cette endroit aux autres quoi..."

Selene:" C'est ton endroit à toi ?"

Castiel:" plus maintenant"

Qu'es qu'il voulait dire ? Que maintenant...c'était aussi le mien ? Je me fais peut être des idées...Il n'avait rien dit de plus, il s'est assis au sol en croissant les jambes. Je me suis assis en face de lui en cachant mon dessin et en continuant de le dessiner. C'était plus facile vue que j'avais le modèle devant moi. Il essaye à plusieurs reprise de voir mon œuvre mais à chaque fois j'arrive à la dernière seconde à fermer mon cahier pour ne pas qu'il le voit. C'était drôle de voir sa mine de blasé quand il échoué. J'avais bien envie de lui posé quelques questions. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pas à quoi il pense. Il est imprévisible. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a montré cet endroit...

J'allais lui posé une question quand il me prit de court:

Castiel:" T'appelle comment ?"

Selene:" Selene"

Castiel:" Tu es arrivé depuis quand ?"

Selene:" Hier, tu pose beaucoup de question quand même. Tu es bien curieux"

Castiel:" Héhéhé, je peux en dire autant de toi"

Selene sourit:"ah bon ?"

Castiel: "On me l'a fait pas, si tu n'étais pas curieuse, tu ne serais pas monté là avec moi"

Selene:" Bonne déduction"

Castiel:"héhé..."

Il retenta d'attraper mon cahier mais j'ai basculer en arrière pour l'esquiver:

Selene en tirant la langue:" Loupé"

Castiel:" Je l'aurais"

Selene:" Tu t'intéresse au dessin ?"

Castiel:" Pas spécialement mais j'aime bien embêter le monde"

Selene: "haha, on est deux alors"

On a continué à discuté un moment sur le toi, il me posait beaucoup de question. J'y répondais quand j'en avais l'envie. Et je me suis rendus compte que je ne lui en posais aucune. Donc à la fin de la journée, je ne le connaissais pas mieux. Ça reste le rebelle aux cheveux teint qui aime sécher les cours. Ce n'est pas que je ne veule pas lui poser de question mais parce que je ne pouvais pas appréhender ses réactions. Et parce que pour être sincère. Il m'intimide.

L'heure de partir était déjà arrivé. J'ai enfilé mes rollers sous les yeux de Castiel. Je me suis relevé:

Selene:" Bon bah, on se revoit demain"

Castiel:" Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te voir demain ?"

Selene tire la langue:" Si moi j'ai envie de te voir forcement toi tu le veux aussi"

Sur mes mots, je suis parti dans ma course folle pour rentré. Les mots que j'avais prononcés étaient pour l'embêter et ça avait marché parce qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot. Mais au fond, mes mots avaient leurs parts de vérité.

Avant de rentré chez moi j'étais repassé au magasin de bazars pour prendre un panier pour chat, un collier noir à grelot, une caisse, de la litière et une petite canne à plume ça c'est ce que le vendeur m'a offert pour tous mes achats, nan pardon le diable pas le vendeur. Et en ouvrant la porte le chaton c'était rué sur ma jambes en miaulant avec ses petits yeux ronds:

Selene:" Ouais, ouais moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir"

Je ferme la porte et ai retiré mes rollers, laissant enfin respirer mes pieds. Ah, bonheur que de retourner chez soit et de...:

Selene:"Le monstre"

Chaton: " Miii !"

Découvrir une flaque de...de...de...:

Selene:" Une moquette toute neuve, bouhouhouhou...démon de l'enfer infernal..."

Chaton:" Miii !"

Selene:" Tu peux me regardé avec tes petits yeux de biche, tu n'es qu'un démon !"

Et voila que je vais inaugurer ma nouvelle serpillère. Je vous jure, un chat c'est mignon mais c'est vraiment, vraiment ingrat. J'ai bousillé toutes mes économies pour ce gremlins ! J'ai ensuite installé la litière:

Selene:" C'est là que tu dois faire ce genre de chose, comprendo ?!"

Chaton:"Miiii !"

Selene:" Des fois, je me demande si tu te fous pas de ma gueule..."

Chaton:" Miiii ! Miii !"

Selene:" Bon...on va dire que t'a compris..."

J'y pense, je ne vais quand même pas l'appeler le chat. Suppo du diable, ça conviendrai bien mais bon. Hum, j'ai sortie la canne à plume et me suis amusé avec lui tous en cherchant un prénom pour cette petite bombe ambulante. Pfff, ce n'est pas simple de trouvais un nom. Démon, Lucifer et Satan ça fait vraiment trop maléfique...Ah trouvé...:

Selene en lui grattouillant le ventre:" Voyou"

Voyou:" Miiii !"

Selene sourit:" Mouais ça te vas bien"

Ouais...Voyou c'est cool et mignon et ça lui correspond bien. Pour le restant de la soirée, on va dire qu'il m'a suivit comme un poussin avec sa maman. Quand je faisais à manger on va dire que ma cuisse était un arbre qu'il escalade. Et mon épaule un perchoir ou il se blottissait. Même devant la télé, il ne se lassait pas de mes genoux. Il ne me lâchait plus, même pour aller dormir.

Je me suis allongé dans mon lit et il est montait difficilement. Puis s'est couché sur le côté de mon ventre en ronronnant. C'est mignon ces bestioles. Pis comme ça je suis plus tout seul...

Dans l'ensemble, une journée pleine de surprise...j'ai hâte de voir ce que demain me resserve.

Auteur: Keichira


End file.
